After The Fact
by Moonlit.Forest.Night
Summary: It's a few months after the wicked sisters were defeated and Oscar is looking out over the Emerald City thinking about everything that has happened the past few months, particularly between him and Glinda. What happens when he soon finds her in deep thought over the same thing he had just been reflecting on? CHAP 2 NEW
1. Of Conversations and Realizations

**Hi all! As you may be able to tell, I've decided to try my hand at an Oz/Glinda fic. I am currently in love with the movie Oz the Great and Powerful, and I absolutely adore these two as a couple.**

**Just a couple of notes before you read, there are flashbacks in this, which are presented in italics. Thoughts too are presented in italics, which switches to normal font within the flashbacks. Also, I don't know if the whole thing I came up with for Oz and a mortal form is even plausible, but for this story it works so I don't care :P**

**I also apologize for any spelling/grammar errors as I wrote this on my ipod rather than my computer, and even though I did extensive editing, I may have missed some things. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oz the Great and Powerful or any of its characters, settings, or plots. All of it belongs to the wonderful Disney :)**

* * *

It had been a few months since the defeat of Theodora and Evanora, and the reconstruction of Oz was well underway. Oz stood on a balcony of the Emerald Palace and looked out over the city in great pride. He was a busy man; spending much of his time as the floating, smoky head in the throne room listening to people's problems and requests and coming up with ways to help them. But he also went out and helped out in the various areas of Oz when he could, as well as going out and handling his duties as the new king of Oz.

Of course that hadn't been easy; he was supposed to be dead, or at least Oscar Diggs was. But a conversation with Glinda one night made him realize that he is the great wizard and should not be confined to being a floating head. Initially he had had her try to change his appearance with magic to better help the charade of the wizard, but after a particularly nasty incident he decided against it.

In the end he became Oscar Diggs again, claiming that since it was the mortal form he had previously been in, he would be more comfortable like this when he had to take on a mortal form. While he was worried about it at first he became less so when the two sisters didn't reappear, and in the end he was very glad that he had allowed Glinda to talk him into it. It made things much easier for him; his duties, tending to his new family, his relationship with Glinda.

Glinda. Before taking on a mortal form again he had thought that their relationship would likely not last long as they could not be at all public about it. This had meant no real future for it. But now they could be public, and Glinda had assured him that she didn't care whether he was a real man or a floating head, she loved him either way. This was something Oz thought he would never experience; despite Annie, as he knew he couldn't be the man she needed and deserved, spending too much time traveling and womanizing. But Glinda had changed that for good, and there was no way in hell he was going to screw this up. He still remembered their conversation that night.

* * *

_"You know you should come with me sometime. " Glinda said as they discussed the recent diplomatic duties that had come up while getting ready for bed one night. "It is possible you know."_

_"How Glinda? I'm supposed to be dead, I can't just walk outside the palace whenever I feel like it." He sighed as he thought of all the problems that this could cause their relationship._

_"You're the great and powerful wizard are you not? You have more power than Oz has ever seen before, you are not bound by what form you have taken on to defeat the sisters."_

_"What are you saying Glinda? That I can just leave palace and claim that I took on a mortal form again, the people of Oz have to believe you know that." _Though there is nothing more I would like_._

_"I didn't say it would be simple, but I do believe that we could keep up the charade while giving you a mortal form so you can have a fairly normal life."_

_Oscar laughed, "Glinda, my life became anything but normal when that twister brought me here. But I have to admit; I am intrigued, what do you think we'd need to do?"_

_Glinda looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well we'll need a decent cover story, with a full out announcement. It can't be simple sounding to them, like you said they need to believe. That should be very possible as long as we give them something to believe in."_

_"Okay, so maybe we can get the citizens of Oz to believe without too many difficulties. What about Theodora and Evanora though? If they hear I have taken on a new mortal form who knows what they'll plan. What if they show up while we are out somewhere and kill me? That's kind of a very real possibility."_

_Glinda chuckled, "I think I have a way around that, but you're just going to have to trust me on that."_

_"Wait, you mean you're not going to tell me?"_

_Glinda shook her head,"Nope. You'll just need to be patient and find out when the time is right."_

_Oscar sighed, "Alright. But what should be done about my appearance? We should at least try to change it, shouldn't we? I mean, you can do that with magic, can't you?"_

_"Well it's really quite difficult to do," She paused in thought for a moment. "But I suppose I owe it to you to at least try."_

* * *

Glinda had spent the next few days doing extensive research on the topic before attempting it. Oscar grimaced as he remembered how it had turned out.

* * *

_"Alright, I think I have a fairly good idea of how this works. You're just going to have to stay very still, okay?"_

_Oscar nodded and sat down on the chair Glinda had provided him. He adjusted himself until he was in a comfortable position and then stopped moving. Once Glinda was sure that he was perfectly still she began the process murmuring words that Oscar couldn't understand. All seemed to be going well until Oscar began to feel very sharp pain in his head._

_"Oscar? Oh my Goodness, Oscar! Oh my, what have I done?" Glinda began to panic, 'Oh no, please let this be reversible.'_

_Oscar got up, looked in the mirror, and was shocked to find that his head now looked horribly disfigured. His head was covered in lumps and bumps, he was now bald, and his eyes reminded him of a swamp. But none of that mattered to him right now, not with Glinda panicking behind him._

_Oscar turned around to face her, "Glinda it's alright, please calm down."_

_"Alright! How could you say it's alright? Look at what I've done to you! How could you possibly not be mad at me?" She began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_He pulled her into his arms and allowed her to bury her face in his shirt as she cried. "Because I know you didn't mean to, and I know that you'll be able to undo it. But you won't be able to if you don't calm down. Please, just take a deep breath."_

_Glinda took a few deep, shuddery breaths and after a few moments had calmed down. She allowed Oscar to hold her for a moment more then pulled away from him. "Well I suppose I better fix this mess I created now. Just allow me one moment to look up the reverse spell so I don't mess this up too. " She went over to one of the bookshelves and pulled a book off it, opening it to a page and studying it intently. After a moment she closed it and came back over to Oscar. "Okay, same as before sit perfectly still. Don't worry, this should only take a moment."_

_Oscar sat still and listened as Glinda murmured more words he didn't understand. It was only a couple moments after she fell silent that he spoke again, "Did it work?"_

_"Oh thank goodness, yes it did. You're back to your old self again, I'm so sorry for what I did." She looked at the ground, her bottom lip quivering again._

_Oscar quickly glanced in the mirror and was relieved to see that he truly was back to normal. That was one problem down, now to deal with an upset Glinda. "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong; everyone makes mistakes, it's a part of life."_

_"But what if I had done something worse, or even irreversible? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, how could I expect you to live with me?" Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes again._

_"I'd have no problems with you because I know that you would never do anything bad to anyone, let alone me, on purpose. So what if you screwed something up? You had my best intentions at heart."_

_Glinda smiled up at him, "What did I do to deserve you?"_

_"You were just your perfect, beautiful self." He pulled her into his arms with a chuckle, but quickly became serious again. "Listen Glinda, after this, I don't think that continuing with this idea is a good idea. Don't worry; trust isn't the issue, I just don't want you to regret anything especially in the case of another incident like this. What do you think?"_

_"I have to agree with you. I don't think I could handle another incident like this, it was terrifying at best." Glinda shuddered, "But there is still the matter of giving the people something to believe in, how do we do that?" She looked up at Oscar expectantly._

_"So we tell them that I'm more comfortable in this form, that should be easily believable don't you think?"_

"_That sounds perfectly believable to me." Glinda replied, giving him a peck on the lips._

* * *

It had been just a few days later that they had announced the wizard's taking on of a mortal form again. And Glinda had done an unexpected demonstration that had everyone believing that the sisters would not try anything; she had his ethereal form appear without the use of the praxinoscope. It had been brilliant and it had made for a funny joke later when Oscar told Glinda he had become a bad influence on her, turning her into a con.

_"You ought to stop spending so much time with me; I'm clearly a bad influence, you've turned into quite the con artist."_

_"There's nothing wrong with conning people if it's for the greater good. You may have influenced me I'll admit, but I have no intentions of spending less time with you."_

Oscar shook his head and brought himself back to the present. Glinda had certainly proven that statement true, she and him had spent much of their free time together, either alone or with their little makeshift family. He smiled and turned away from the balcony, heading back inside the palace.

He walked along the corridors acknowledging various workers of the palace as he passed by them. Soon he came across his and Glinda's chambers and noticed the door was open and she was sitting gazing out the window, apparently deep in thought. Oscar smiled and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Penny for your thoughts."

Glinda sighed, "I don't know, there have been things that I've been contemplating but I may just be over thinking them. I just really don't know." She leaned back against the wizard, allowing herself to soak up his warmth.

"Well if you told me what it is, maybe I could help you. What's bothering you my dear?" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head in comfort.

"I don't know," Glinda hesitated for a moment. "How do you feel about our relationship? Do you truly love me?"

"Glinda, I," Oscar was at a loss for words. He had had no clue that Glinda had been feeling this way.

Glinda abruptly pulled out of arms and strode over to the other side of the room. "Oh I just knew it," Tears filled her eyes and she struggled to prevent them from falling.

"Hey now," Oscar went over to her side. "You have no need to doubt the fact that I love you, I truly do. Seriously Glinda, what brought this on?"

"Don't deny the fact that you were and for all I know, still are a player. Do you not think that gives me even a slight right to be at all worried?" She paused a moment and thought about what she had just said. "Oh goodness, what did I just accuse you of? I'm so sorry Oscar!"

Oscar didn't know what to feel. She was right, he had been a player, but he had thought he had proven that those days were over. He also wondered how he didn't notice the fact that she very obviously felt insecure. Everything these past few months had been going so well between them, and he pondered what could have possibly brought this on. "There is no one I've ever wanted more than I want you. I, Oscar Diggs, am completely in love with you, Glinda the Good Witch of the South, and there is nothing that can be done to make me change my mind about that."

She chuckled, "Of course you would say something corny like that. But thank you, I needed to hear that." She paused a moment. "I guess I have nothing to worry about then."

"Let me prove that to you further, did I ever tell you about Annie?"

"Who's Annie?"

"Annie is a girl that I knew back in Kansas. A girl for which, I would have done anything. Despite being the player that I was, I was also in love with her." Glinda gasped. "Yes I know. But the day of the twister she came to me and told me that another man had proposed to her, and that she had wanted to tell me about it first. A part of me wanted to ask her to run away with me to be together, but I knew that I couldn't be the man she deserved, that she needed. So I let her go. I congratulated her on her engagement and wished her the best, but not before telling her that I loved her one last time."

Glinda wiped the tears off her face, "That's an incredibly moving story Oscar; but how is it supposed to prove your point to me and make me feel better?" _If anything it's making me feel worse right now_, she thought glumly.

"Because what I felt for Annie is only a fraction of what I feel for you. I didn't think it possible back then, but with you I just knew. Even from the first time I saw your face. I love you, and my greatest wish is to marry you when the time is right and live our lives together." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So you wish to marry me, huh?" Glinda said once he had pulled away. "When did you decide upon this?"

"I think I always knew, but I fully realized it the first time that I kissed you, after we had defeated the sisters."

"Glad to hear, because I too have the same intentions. Someday when Oz is rebuilt and the major politics have calmed down. But for now there is too much to worry about."

Oscar wrapped his arms around Glinda again, "I completely agree. And I love you."

She smiled into his chest, "I love you too Oscar." She pulled away with a smirk, "As long as we're on the subject of marriage; what's your opinion on kids?"

"Umm, kids are umm, wow. You know, I think there's some work that needs to be done in the throne room, so umm, I'm going to go do it. See you later love." With that he blew out of the room leaving behind a laughing Glinda who followed him out into the corridor.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with this forever, we will get back to this topic someday," She called after him before breaking down in laughter again. _Well, he may be a goof sometimes, but he's my goof and that's all that matters._

* * *

**Well, this turned out almost better than I expected. Especially considering I just started writing this because I wanted to write something for Oz/Glinda, I didn't really have a plot in mind just some elements I wanted to see. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. I have some wonderful cookies I made after the last time I tried to raid the dark side's cookies didn't go so well for those who review :) **


	2. Of More Conversations and Questions

**And I'm back. Sorry it took so long but school is insane. And now I'm going away this weekend... And I have no clue when I'm going to be able to update next... Sorry again!**

**I'm gonna warn you now, this is a bit angsty at first... I have no idea where it came from, it just happened (Maybe I shouldn't write when I'm stressed, but it calms me down so... I don't know). And once again, thoughts are presented in italics. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oz the Great and Powerful or any of its characters so on and so forth.**

* * *

Several months after Oz and Glinda's conversation that night things in Oz had calmed down enormously. The rebuilds they had spent so much time and focus on were nearly done and the country was far along the road to political stability once more.

Oscar shut off the praxinoscope, leaned back in his chair and sighed. It had been a particularly difficult day for him; there had been a family who had come in with an incredibly sick child asking him if he would be able to cure her as every healer in their town had been unable to do anything. He had had to claim that he was not properly trained in the art of magical healing and had referred them to Glinda who had been more than willing to see what she would be able to do for the sick girl. While the story had a happy ending for the girl who walked out of the castle cured but in need of a few days of rest, it had made him wish that he did not have to lie to the family, that he actually had magic so he could attend to some of these requests himself and not feel useless.

"Wizard?" He heard a small voice ask; he turned to the source of the voice and saw China Girl standing in the doorway of the room that housed the praxinoscope.

He smiled slightly at her presence, "Yes dear?" He asked her.

"Why are you sad?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Come here," He patted his knee and she came over to him and climbed up onto his lap. "I'm just a bit sad because I was unable to help a family who came in with their sick daughter today."

"Unable to help them? But I saw them with Glinda and she was able to heal her, she said the girl is going to be okay."

"I know she is, and I am happy about that, I just wish that I was able to help her myself and not have to lie about the reason why I can't."

Before China Girl could reply, Finley came into the room, clearing his throat to catch their attention. "Glinda sent me to find you two; she said to tell you that dinner is ready and that she expects you in the dining hall in a few minutes."

"Thanks Monkey," Oscar said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, as much as he loved his little family the last thing he wanted to do right now was sit down to family dinner when all he wanted was to be alone for a while.

China Girl hopped off his lap and left the room calling after him to come along, Oscar sighed and stood up and Finley look at him questioningly. "You okay Oz? You seem a little downbeat."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Oscar said, feigning a smile. "Now we better head to dinner before Glinda comes and yells at us for letting it get cold."

* * *

"Are you okay? You were awfully quiet at dinner this evening." Glinda asked Oscar as she came into their chambers. He looked up from the book he was reading in bed.

"Why would I not be okay? I just didn't have much to say today," That was actually true, just not for the reasons that he was hoping she would believe.

"Really? China Girl told me otherwise when I was saying good night to her. Finley seems to think otherwise as well, though he doesn't know why." She gave him a pointed look, "Please tell me the truth Oscar."

Oscar sighed, "Alright, so maybe I'm not exactly fine. It was just a long day, that's all." He put his book on the nightstand and laid down hoping that she would end the conversation there. He thought he had succeeded until he felt the bed sink down next to him and a small hand rest upon his shoulder and heard a voice in his ear.

"C'mon Oscar, please talk to me. Don't bottle it all up; you do trust me don't you?" Glinda begged him, _please don't shut me out; let me help you._

Oscar sighed again and rolled over so that he was facing her. He saw the worry etched on her face and felt slightly guilty. "It's about that family that came in today with the sick child," He saw the worry in her eyes change to confusion as he spoke.

"Why ever so? That sweet little girl is going to be perfectly okay; all she needs now is a couple days of rest." Glinda was genuinely confused; _what on earth is going on in your head Oscar?_

I know she is, and trust me I am extremely thankful for that. It's just that I can't help but think of the fact that I had to lie to that poor family about why I was unable to help her myself, I felt useless not being able to help that poor child myself. And then I got to thinking, what if that were my child that I was unable to help? That would make me the world's worst parent."

"No it wouldn't. You're only human, there's only so much that you're able to accomplish. Everyone feels that way sometimes, it's part of what makes you human."

"But that's exactly it, I am human. And here I am in this magical land full of all of these amazing magical creatures that can do so much, and I'm only human. I know it's completely ridiculous for me to be thinking this, but I can't help it. I mean-"

Glinda cut him off, kissing him firmly on the lips. Oscar pulled back, confusion written all over his face. "I couldn't think of another way to get you to stop talking," Glinda blushed. "Oscar sweetheart, none of that matters. So what if you don't have magical abilities or anything that might have been considered superhuman where you're from. There are plenty of species here that aren't considered extraordinary, species that rely on others for help. That's why you do what you do and why that family brought in their sick child instead of trying to help her themselves." She paused and kissed his cheek gently, "It's okay to feel useless once in a while, that's completely normal, just remember that even if you're unable to help someone, there is always someone else who is able to. All you have to do is point them in the right direction, that's as good as helping them yourself."

Oscar pulled her into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too," Glinda returned the hug.

"Remember our conversation that night several months ago?"

Glinda smirked, "You mean the one where you stated that you intended to marry me then completely bailed on me when I brought up kids? That conversation?"

"Well when you put it that way... But yes, that's the conversation I'm referring to. I've given it some thought," Oscar paused, pondering how to pursue the topic he was about to bring up.

"What about it? Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that." Glinda smiled, _has he actually given it thought? Or is this too good to be true?_

"Well, I know I ran away from the topic at the time, but despite what you may think, I actually have been giving it plenty of thought." He took a deep breath, and gazed into Glinda's curious eyes. "These past few months and especially today have made me realize that that's something I would like. Wait a minute, let me finish," He said as Glinda opened her mouth to say something. "I would like kids some day, and I know now that I am capable of it, taking care of China Girl has made me realize that; at least, I think I'm capable of that, China Girl is a bit different you know, not to mention she's not exactly a baby. Hey, hey, hey," Oscar cut Glinda off as she went to say something again. "But seriously, I want to do this right. There might not be anything traditional about us, but this is something that I want to do right."

Glinda's smile grew, "So what you're saying is you want to marry me first?"

"Yes, but that my dear, is a conversation for another time." He leaned towards her and kissed her gently, "Good night love."

"Good night Oscar."

* * *

About a week later Oscar had gotten a hold of the perfect ring for Glinda. He contemplated the little velvet box in his hand and smiled; he had told her he wanted to do this right, but he hadn't mentioned that he was going to propose this soon after that second conversation. But, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to put it off and longer than he already had to. He smiled; it was time to do right by Glinda in their unorthodox relationship, even if he still wasn't a hundred percent sure about kids.

He heard a door open and two voices call his name; he looked up to see Finley and China Girl in the doorway looking at him. "You wanted to see us?" Finley asked.

"Yes, yes, come in and be sure to shut the door behind you, we mustn't have anyone else hear this." Oscar quickly stuffed the ring box in his pocket before they could see it and guess what he was up to ahead of time. When he saw that the door was shut he beckoned the two closer and knelt down so he was at their height, "Okay, listen closely."

"Why are you being so secretive Oz? Should we be worried?" Finley asked, effectively cutting him off.

"Yeah, we all know how you being secretive turned out last time," China Girl and Finley laughed. Oscar cringed at the memory of the time he had tried to make a special dinner for them a couple of months ago to surprise them with. It had simply blown up in his face.

"Very funny you two, nothing will explode this time. Well, yes things will, but fireworks are supposed to explode."

"Fireworks are involved?" China Girl's eyes lit up, she loved fireworks.

"Yes, but not on as large a scale as you guys have seen them before, it's going to be a small display that we put on in the throne room. And it's going to spell out words."

"What are they going to say Oz?" Finley asked.

"It's going to be a question," Oscar pulled the little velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring resting inside. "I'm going to ask Glinda to marry me."

"Oh yay! And that ring is so pretty!" China Girl squealed.

"Nice man, but what makes you think she's going to say yes?" Finley asked; a playful smile on his face.

"Very funny Monkey," Oscar deadpanned. "But seriously, I need both of your help. I'm planning on doing this tomorrow, and I need you two to keep Glinda busy and out of at the very least the throne room and the area surrounding it tomorrow. If you could keep her out of the castle that would be best."

"How are we supposed to do that without her getting suspicious?" China Girl asked.

"I don't think we need to worry, she's suspicious about everything Oz does. Especially when she's worried about the possibility of him blowing himself up somehow."

"You're hilarious, you know that Monkey? Just do whatever you need to, just keep her out of here and try to make sure she isn't too suspicious, deal?"

"Deal," China Girl and Finley said in unison.

* * *

Evening was beginning to fall the next day and China Girl and Finley knew it was time to start heading back to the castle, Oscar should be ready for them. It hadn't been easy at first but China Girl had convinced Glinda to take her out into the Emerald City for a detailed tour as she hadn't seen much yet. When she had convinced them though, Finley had 'conveniently' decided to come along in case he could be of assistance.

"Glinda," China Girl said, suppressing a yawn. "Can we head back now, I'm tired."

Glinda smiled down at the young girl, "Of course we can, we can look at the rest of the city another day. Here, let me carry you home." She bent down and picked up the little china doll and let her rest her head against her shoulder. _I'm going to have to do things like this with these two more often, it's a shame Oscar couldn't come though,_ she thought. Oscar had told her that he needed to take care of something with the Tinkers, though he hadn't told her what.

They continued along the pathway to the castle, China Girl dozing against Glinda's shoulder. "It's a shame Oscar couldn't come with us, isn't it?" She asked Finley, in hopes that he knew what Oscar was up to and would tell her.

_Oh, I knew she would get suspicious;_ Finley panicked and hoped that would not give anything away. "It really is; do you know why he wasn't able to?" _ Here's hoping deflection works._

"No, no I don't," Glinda looked down at the ground in disappointment wondering what Oscar could possibly be hiding from her.

China Girl awoke as they walked into the castle, "Can we go find Oz?" She asked, looking up at Glinda with pleading eyes.

Glinda smiled, how could she deny this request? "Okay, we can go find him. But then it's time for you to go to bed, alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"Now, do either of you two have any idea where he is? I don't know if he's finished with whatever it was he was working on today." Glinda bit her lip gently, the castle was huge and she had no idea where in it he could be.

"He told me he was working in the throne room, but he didn't say what it was. I hope the praxinoscope is alright," China Girl replied, hoping that Glinda wouldn't catch her lie.

"Hmm, he doesn't seem to have told any of us, throne room it is then."

The three walked into the throne room where there was no one to be seen, the vast room was completely dark.

"Oscar?" Glinda called out, putting down China Girl. The response she got was a miniature firework soaring up into the air, exploding in an array of bright colours. She gazed up at them, mesmerized. She was mesmerized enough that she didn't see Oscar sneaking across the room, exchanging winks with Finley and China Girl as he knelt on one knee at Glinda's feet.

The fireworks changed then and Glinda looked at them in confusion which turned into shock as they spelt out the phrase; _Glinda, will you marry me?_

She heard a small cough and looked down and shrieked when she saw that Oscar had appeared at her feet. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw him there, on one knee holding a ring up in one of his hands. "Oh Oscar, of course I will. A thousand times yes." She began to cry as Oscar got up and put the ring on her finger. She heard Finley and China Girl clapping and cheering as Oscar pulled her in for a kiss then a hug.

"Thanks guys," Oscar said to the two as he released Glinda from the hug.

"Wait a minute," It all clicked together in Glinda's mind. "You two knew the whole time?" They nodded. "You three are going to be the death of me, you know that. I can't believe that I didn't figure it out." She glared at Oscar

"Well the idea was that you didn't figure out." Glinda didn't flinch. "C'mon, you did enjoy it, didn't you?"

Glinda faltered a second and then smiled, "It was perfect. Thank you, all of you."

"You're welcome. Now come on guys, I believe we have something to go celebrate." Oscar began to walk out of the throne room, Finley and China Girl close behind him. Glinda watched them for a moment before chuckling and following after the three.

* * *

**And scene. I sincerely hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, because once again I went into it without a plan. I should probably stop doing that, but it does kinda work for me. Anyway, I don't know when my next update will be as I want to update my Professor Layton story next before updating this again. And like I said, I go away tomorrow and am away for a few weeks without internet so I won't be updating then. My apologies!**

**Anyway, maybe leave me a review? I'd like to know what y'all are thinking if it's not too much to ask :)**


End file.
